


To love another

by checksmix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Supernatural Creatures, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checksmix/pseuds/checksmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a werewolf off to college with out the blessing of his mother and alpha. Stiles is a new college student still in the closet. The supernatural will try to prevent them from mating, will the be able to overcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wolf

“Mother please stop fidgeting I’m going to be fine”

“I don’t care if you think you’re going to be fine it’s your first time not living with _us_ , it just scares me Derek.” It was Derek’s first day at college and his mother Talia was obsessing about it. He couldn’t tell what she was feeling she seemed mad, hurt, scared, happy, and angry all at the same time, but since she was his mother she acted as if nothing phased her. Only the small tells told him she wasn’t fully okay with what he was doing. “I just want to make sure you are okay Derek, you know what it feels like for me to lose someone like you” she continued.

“Of course mother, but Berkley isn’t that far from Beacon Hills, it is only an hour drive. I can still make the fu--“he was interrupted by his mother’s stare. He wasn’t as adept at talking in normal human code as his mother was. “—ll family dinners” he quickly stammered out.

“Well you are always welcome. I just hope you are able to move into an apartment soon, it worries me that you may have to room with someone so much younger”.

Ever since Derek had told his mother that he wanted to finish his college degree at a university she had been training him to find other ways to communicate about their pack. While at the moment they seemed alone in his new dorm room she had insisted that he never say anything that could draw unwanted attention. Originally his mother had insisted that Derek live off campus in an apartment, which Derek totally agreed upon. But the college insisted that despite him being 25 and credit wise a junior that he live in the dorms. And since he was marked as a new student he was also moved into a freshman hall. His mother was none too keen about it, but due to his family’s wealth and his age she was able to negotiate him into a single room by paying twice the rent.

“I will be fine mother. I know how to take care of myself.”

Just than Cora Derek’s younger sister came into his dorm room carrying the last of his boxes. “Cora don’t you think that a young women like yourself shouldn’t be so over burdened by such heavy boxes? I’m sure one is much more _fitting_ ” His mother asked. While it was phrased as a question it was his mother’s way of saying ‘we are in public, act like you are a human and not carry three boxes at once’.

“Oh mom it’s not that big of a deal. I’m just hungry and bored of Derek’s dorm room already.” Cora replied a little too dismissively. Even though Cora was 17 and a semi normal teenager her mother was also her alpha and to disrespect her was never a good idea. “Besides there light, it’s just clothing. Who knew that Derek had so much _underwear_? I thought all he wore was tee shirts and jeans.

“What is wrong with you! How dare you go through my stuff that is pri—“Before Derek could continue he heard a low growl come from his mother turned to face her.

“Oh enough Derek, if you didn’t want her looking through your delicate than you are more than welcome to have no help moving in. I’m sure Cora would rather be home than here.” She was mad, or hurt or something despite her calm composure. Having a member of your pack leave is almost like they died and she wasn’t looking forward to feeling that pain. An alpha was bonded to his betas, and was fully aware when one was hurt. But that connecting could be broken if the beta decided to move too far away and become an omega, a lone wolf. While their connecting wouldn’t be totally severed and he wouldn’t become an omega (or hoped he wouldn’t) it would be incredibly strained.

“Yes mother. I think I can finish unpacking later tonight let’s go out and get some food. Let me just change first.” Derek wanted to get this done and over with, he wanted them to leave before he caved to his mother and decided to go back home.

“Fine. Cora and I will head down to the car, come down when you are ready." Derek nodded an okay to his mother before her and Cora slipped out into the hall closing the door behind them. He could hear Cora chattering about how hungry she was, and where she wanted to eat. Derek began looking through the boxes with his clothing staring down at his underwear. All three boxes Cora had just carried in clearly being opened and rummaged through. ‘I don’t have that many pairs of underwear…’ he thought to himself and making a mental note that he probably should empty his wish list and not spend more money on any new pares for a while. Finding a new Henley and jeans he slipped off what he was wearing and threw it into a corner of the room. With the new pair of jeans on and the shirt in hand he headed out the door and to the car. The hall was packed with new students and their worried parents. ‘Mother is probably the only parent here today that is annoyed her kid went off to college’. His quiet observation of his surroundings was interrupted by someone grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

“Hey! You must be the RA and you look strong so can you help me and my friends please!” The person talking must have been a new freshman and had about 4 boxes staked around him and his friend. He was a few inches shorter than Derek, probably around 5’11”, and incredibly scrawny. He had  light brown hair and light hazel or brown eyes and from his heartbeat and expression on his face was incredibly excited and scared. His friend had bright red hair held back in a ponytail and was tilting her head as she stared at him with a look air headed amusement but also incredibly diabolical and sinister. “Sorry but I have all these boxes to get down the hall and it’s just me and Lydia right now until Scott gets his stupid key since he left his wallet in his car and can’t check in without it oh and I’m Stiles I live with Scott in 214 and this is Lydia she lives in—“

“Stiles he’s not your RA.” The Red head (Linda was it? No Lydia) interrupted.

“What? Of course he is, here help with this!” Stiles just handed him a box without second thought. Fearing it would drop as he didn’t wait for Derek to actually grab the box Derek instinctively grabbed the box.

“No Stiles THAT is your RA” Lydia was pointing down the hall to a girl wearing a sticker saying ‘Hi my names Jenny!’ on her shirt that said ‘Tinsley RA 2013’. “Either that or she has that shirt on and is carrying a clipboard and talking to everyone because she escaped an insane asylum. This person isn’t friendly and is probably trying to get out of the building.”

While everything Lydia said was true Derek still glared at her for calling her unfriendly.“214 you said?” still glaring at Lydia “I can help you with this box”. Despite him truly not liking other people he was all for proving someone wrong.

“Oh that’s so great!” Said the scrawny boy named Stiles. Both Stiles and Lydia picked up a box each leaving the one in Derek’s hands and on the floor for him to bring. Stiles shouted back at Derek as they walked to his room “It should be just down the hall, we already brought most of my stuff in the room but we have to leave room for Scott’s stuff when he gets here with Allison oh and their dating but when you meet them you will understand it’s obvious. Oh and I’m stiles and this Is Lydia! Ah here we are, you can just set them down over there next to the bed. I think I told you my name already my bad.” Stiles had probably twice the amount of boxes as Derek and he had to navigate around them to the other end of the room to where Stiles wanted them placed. “Thanks so much again it really helped a lot. Oh we are all going out later tonight to get food! You are totally welcome to come! Oh I didn’t get your name what was it again?” With this last remarked Lydia stopped staring at Derek with her look to stare at Stiles and give him some look that he was unable to see.

“It’s Derek. And I’m leaving now.” With that Derek turned and went to continue to the car to meet his mother and sister. ‘College was a bad idea’ was all Derek thought as he left the dorm and went to the parking lot.

 

~~

 

The second Derek left the room and Stiles could no longer hear him in the hall Lydia turned to him with one of her ‘Better than thou’ look.“Hi Stiles”

“Hi Lydia?”

“The fuck was that?” Stiles looked up from the box he was unpacking and just stared at her for a moment. Of course Lydia picked up on the fact that he thought the Derek kid was cute. Well not really cute, sexy. Like pick-me-up-shove-me-against-a-wall-and-fuck me sexy.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but can you grab a box and unpack while we wait for Scott and Allison?” Stiles buried his face into the box of wires for his computer hoping she wouldn’t notice his blushing as thoughts of what he wanted to do with Derek came flooding in. ‘Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop. Grandma bathing. Derek fucking me. Oh my god stop it!’ no matter what he thought about his erection wouldn’t go away, and neither would his thoughts about the guy he just met. ‘Stiles you met him 5 minutes ago, he barely said a word to you and he probably doesn’t even go here’.

“Stiles you may still try and be in the closet for Scott and everyone else but you kind of told me. Like to my face. So please don’t act like that hot piece of man didn’t get your attention. And why did you invite him to dinner tonight? You know it’s just going to be the group and pizza right? As your official fag hag I strongly recommend you not do stupid shit like that.”

To most of his friends Stiles was still trying to get together with Lydia. And while he did like her it no longer was in a romantic way and he eventually told her that and the fact that he was gay when he was drunk at her last New Year’s party. And ever since then she had become his “fag hag”. Everyone else including her old boyfriend Jackson believed he was just trying to get closer to make a move on her.

“You know I hate how smart you are. I know I’m smart but not with people. Why are you so smart with people?”

“I don’t know, probably has something to do with me being amazing and all” Lydia was now wearing an even more smug ‘look how smart I am’ smile. She eventually got over grabbed a random box and took it over to his bed to open it.

“OH MY GOD NO DO NOT—“was all Stiles could get out before she used her car key to open it and look inside.

“Stiles. What’s with the dildo?” Lydia was looking down into the box that contained all of his condoms, lube, and the new Dildo he got off the internet when he turned 18. She reached in to grab it then stopped and dropped her hand. Probably realizing where it had been. “You know there is no bathroom in this room, Scott doesn’t know about your gayness, and this thing is tiny. Get a bigger one they feel better. Not that I would need to settle for a silicon penis thought.” All Lydia did was put the box down, kick it under the bed, and walk over to grab another one to open. All Stiles did was stare at her open mouthed.

“Please don’t tell anyone. I got it back in April after I turned 18. You know how lonely I am. I figured it may help with that.”

“Did it?” All Stiles had to say to that was a dark red blush and muttering unintelligible words as Lydia glanced at him and said “I’ll take that as a yes than”. The rest of their unpacking was more filled with small chit chat to Stiles enjoyment. When they were mostly done Scott called asking them to come down and show him and Allison where the room was and on their way out the door Lydia grabbed Stiles’ arm and turned him to face him.

“You know that the box of your ‘toys’ is still open.” Sending Stiles into a frenzy to try and hide it, finally resting on emptying it into a drawer and piling pants on top of it. “Also”, as Lydia continued from the door way “Derek does live in this dorm. He had a key in his hand when you stopped him. I’m sure his door has his name on it. If you want to get to know him or just want to lose your virginity than I suggest talking to him. The kids across the hall from you are also gay and I think dating. You could always ask them for advice.”

“The who in the what?”

“Bryan and Andrew. Their your neighbors across the hall. They were kissing on their bed with the door open when we were moving in. They looked nice enough.”

 

“Oh” was all Stiles said as his mind was racing. ‘He lives here? Oh my god he lives here!! And there are other guys like me across the hall that can help me turn him gay if he isn’t already!’ As he and Lydia made their way to the front desk he practically skipped the entire way there so giddy with the news.

 

~~

 

After Derek’s dinner with his mother and sister and a short farewell, as Derek was never good at goodbyes, Derek got in his own car and started heading back to campus. As he parked and headed to his dorm he started looking around at the campus. It was beautiful, but he knew that as he had already taken a tour once before but now it was also full of life as students and parents traveled around in groups talking all of them excited. As he opened the front door and walked into the dorm he ran into someone knocked them down and not even making Derek budge.

“I’m sorry my apologizes I should have been looking where I was going.” He extended his hand down to the freshman he knocked over. He was lean and had scraggly brownish black hair and rubbing his back where he had fallen.

“DEREK! Oh you made it just in time! Scott was just going out to find the pizza guy!” This voice he recognized from earlier. It was that kid he had helped moved in earlier. He was running up to Derek and the stranger grinning ear to ear. “Well that was before you knocked him over, common Scott lacrosse was ten times rougher than that shake it off and go sign for those pizzas.” Apparently the kid he knocked over was friends with the annoying one from earlier. ‘Scott’ got up saying a few words to Stiles and ran out the door again. “Oh and I’m Stiles in case you forgot. That was Scott my roommate, that is Lydia from earlier and next to her is Allison” Lydia and Allison were talking to each other on a couch when Allison heard her named she turned her head and smiled and said hello. “And that is the group! Well right now. There was more but Jackson won’t move in until Monday and Danny is off getting plowed by some guy probably. So are you going to join us! We got enough! We are eating in Scott and mines room since Lydia and Allison live on the 2nd floor and we live on the first and stairs suck.” Stiles was now walking away towards were the couches that the girls were sitting on, obviously expecting Derek to follow.

“I just ate with my family. But I can join you.” The words that came out of Derek’s mouth surprised him ‘what did I just say? And why am I sitting down next to this kid. When did I even walk over here?’ The confusion on Derek only seemed to be noticed by Lydia who was looking at him from the corner of her eye, but she only smirked. Any remark anyone would have made was interrupted by Scott coming inside with 5 boxes of pizza and the screams Stiles and he jumped back up to grab them.

“Hey Stiles you can’t eat an entire box by yourself!” Scott yelled after as Stiles ran away towards his room. Allison and Scott walked side by side carrying the remaining boxes as Lydia and Derek followed.

It didn’t take more than a second for Scott and Allison to seem lost as they walked and smiled at each other before Lydia asked “So Mr. Derek. What do you think you are doing?”

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Derek truly didn’t. From the limited time he had seen this girl he already knew that she was incredibly smart. Possibly smarter than him, if nothing else than with other people.

“Oh don’t play coy with me, you are what 25? And you’re spending your time with a bunch of 18 year old freshman? Why are you even in this dorm?”

“Because I transferred here, I am a junior looking to finish up my degree. And yes I am 25. I honestly don’t know why I agreed to come along.” As they turned into the room he noticed two other men and joined them sitting on a bed and facing the doorway holding hands. One was bigger, probably around 6’2” and muscular. He had golden brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and bright green eyes with a small smile on his face. Sitting next to him and talking was a shorter boy, probably 5’6”. He had dark brown hair almost the colour of tree bark, pale skin, and light brown eyes. The second he walked in the room both of them looked up and Derek noticed that their heartbeats skipped a beat. Nothing changed on their faces both remained totally calm, but for some reason he scared both of them with just his presence.

“Oh Derek this is Bryan and Andrew! They live across the hall and they smelled the pizza so I invited them in! Bryan is the taller one Andrew is shorter.” Both of them got off the bed and came over introducing themselves to Lydia and Derek.  
  
“Hi I’m Bryan this is my boyfriend Andrew.” Bryan seemed quieter than Andrew, who was much more energetic, kind of like Stiles.  
  
“Yup! Together for 2 years! All through high school. But its college never knew _what_ you can find there! Maybe even a new boy toy!” With the last remark Andrew jabbed Bryan in the side jokingly and they both laughed together.

Over the course of the night conversations shifted on topics that he didn’t understand about pop culture, people he didn’t know about, and different things about being new to college. Once in a while Stiles would try to include him asking him directly about different things but Derek was never fully sure how to respond. Besides the occasional Stiles inclusion Lydia and Bryan kept him company. Derek soon found out just how fascinating Lydia truly was and how incredibly intelligent she was. She would inquire about many things about him and nothing took her by surprise. But whenever he asked her a question about herself like what she was here to study for her response would astound him. “Oh I’m only here for my friends. I was accepted to a few other schools like Brown and Stanford but I friends are more important. And I’m here for molecular biology.” Bryan maintained his quiet demeanor. What ever happened to him and Andrew when Derek walked in the room was out of Derek’s mind as simply their reaction to his looks.

When Allison and Lydia decided it was time to back to their room sometime around midnight everyone else realized they were tired and followed them. As Derek was getting up Stiles came up to him beaming with a giant smile “I’m happy you came!” Derek simply nodded and said it was enjoyable which only made Stiles smile more.

“Hey Derek can you come here for a second?” It was Andrew leaning out of his door, the smile that was once there was completely gone. Derek nodded wondering what he wanted and came into Andrew’s and Bryan’s room. Andrew and Bryan were both sitting in chairs and the room was dimly lit, unlike Scott’s and Stiles’ room. The second Derek was fully inside the door swung completely shut startling Derek. ‘These doors aren’t automatic, who shut the door?’ and he slowly turned to see Andrew and Bryan, both sharing a look of complete malice.

“The fuck is a werewolf doing in college without a pack.” Derek froze. And the only thought going through his mind was ‘Argents’. 


	2. The fall

Derek tried to shift, tried to run, tried to do anything that would let him get out of Andrew and Bryan’s room but it was like he was frozen. Something was keeping him in place and it wasn’t nerves.

 

“Stop trying to move and answer my question.” Andrew got up and walked closer to him, with in arms reach but Derek wasn't able to grab him, no matter what Derek did his muscles wouldn’t budge. Derek knew they were Argents, a group dedicated to the eradication of werewolves without a reason as to why. And a wolf without a pack was a vulnerable one. “What are you doing in college without a pack? And for the love of god stop thinking we are Argents it’s degrading. The look on Andrew’s face had shifted to curiosity from malice.

 

“wh-wh-who are you than” Derek managed to squeeze out. Breathing was becoming difficult, and with the exhalation of words he could feel whatever force was making him paralyzed seep into his lunges.

 

“Damn it Bryan you’re going overboard again.” Bryan than lowered his gaze for a brief moment and when he looked back up Derek could feel his body become looser. Not able to move more than half an inch in any direction, but he was no longer in pain Derek started to hunch over with the slack that Bryan gave him. “And we are witches. And don’t confuse us with your druid emissaries their like cousins but we are very different. God your mind is a mess it’s hard to read.” Andrew bent over and made direct eye contact with Derek. Derek could feel like there was someone in his head, like a fire that was passing over his entire body. “All we want with you is to find out what drove you to college alone. Yes I know we have you in a trap but if you just wondered in here and we said werewolf you would have shifted and done things you regret and make a ruckus. Think faster this is boring. Oh so you left home because your mother was smothering you and you wanted a break from her and some girl that died a long time ago, oh wait you _killed_ her? Never mind you didn’t you just think you did. Well I got all my answers despite how poorly you think, very annoying next time try and think faster and cleaner. I don’t know why you would ever leave your pack but I guess you’re that stubborn.”

Andrew stood up and Derek could feel the fire in his mind leave as well as the force that was containing him.

“Anyways you’re free to go. I’m not answering any more of your questions about myself. That is for another time. I’m satisfied that you’re not here to make your own pack or kill anyone.” And with that the room seem to explode with light like the dimmer that had kept the room dark was shattered. Bryan got up and walked over to the door and opened it up.

 

As Derek took a moment to try and wrap his head around what just happened Bryan quietly said “Don’t make him repeat himself. He has a temper.” Derek looked over at Andrew who was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed smile turned on full power ‘this kid is evil, pure evil’.

“Awe you think I’m evil how cute.” Andrew let out a laugh that sent shivers down Derek’s spine. Derek quickly turned at power walked down to his dorm and got in as quickly as possible locking the door behind him.

~~~

 

As Andrew and Bryan were once alone in his room Andrew decided the quiet wasn’t going to last. “He’s bonding to that Stiles kid. I can’t decide if I want to ruin it for them or be a match maker.”

“Andrew, isn’t it your policy to not interfere with the lives of mortals.” Bryan sat down in his chair and began undressing, it was entertaining for Andrew to watch Bryan change despite the fact that they have been together for nearly 230 years his body was still something that delighted Andrew almost as much as his mind did.

“Yes but werewolves are supernatural. Which means I would only half break my policy. Besides I haven’t done anything naughty in such a long time.” Andrew and Bryan both knew that the last time Andrew had gotten bored and did something ‘naughty’ the repercussions were disastrous, and if it wasn’t for Andrew’s status the Council would have stripped them both of their powers. Or tried to at least. “I think I’m going to help, I could go for my own personal real life romance novel. And they’re both enamored with each other already so it won’t be hard work.”

 

~~~

 

Derek hadn’t slept the entire night. After what happened with Andrew and Bryan he was too awake to sleep and spent the entire night unpacking. The only good thing to come from last night was that now his entire room was set up. Derek didn’t really decorate, but thanks to his sisters Cora and Laura he had plenty of furniture to hide that fact. Derek was now sitting in his fancy desk chair, with the one the dorm supped for him mysteriously in the dumpster outside. He was almost asleep for the first time when he heard a knocking. Derek hopped that if he didn’t answer they would go away but that was proven wrong with they were knocking for almost a full minute. Growling Derek got up and headed for the door opening it without saying anything only to see the beaming face of Stiles and his friends behind him.

Stiles quickly brushed Derek aside into his room. “Hi! Oh my, your rooms so nice, god you have such nice expensive furniture. Oh and it’s so comfy!” Stiles had made himself at home already on his bed as his friends all found different places to sit. “So we were all going out to get breakfast and find were our classes were held and then Allison thought about you and how you are a junior so you have to know like everything on campus and we wanted to know if you would help out find our classes and eat with us since your cool and all Andrew and Bryan are also coming but I think I interrupted them having sex so they’re going to go shower and change and join us in like 5 minutes I told them to meet us in your room so they should be here soon so why don’t you go change and we can leave when they get here!”

“I told you he is a transfer student a million times Stiles” Lydia was sitting on his coffee table doing her nails with a file as she interrupted Stiles. Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles would have stopped talking if she hadn’t.

“Well than he can join us and find his classes with us!” Derek didn’t know what to do as he was pretty sure that Stiles wasn’t asking but simply telling him what to do. Normally if either of his sisters had acted this way he would have grabbed them and thrown them out of his room, literally. But for some reason he simply found himself rummaging through his clothing finding something to wear for the day when he froze stiff. ‘Andrew and Bryan… They wouldn’t do anything would they? I should be safe.’ He quickly ran down the hall with clothes and toiletries in hand to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower and change quickly.

“Hey wolfers.” Of course with communal bathrooms that he would run into Andrew and Bryan if he went to the bathroom. “Don’t worry we won’t do anything to you or expose you or anything… in public.” This cause an eye roll from Bryan who Andrew was dragging out the door with by his arm. “See you in your room!” Derek ignored the possibility that he was just threatened and decided it was best to just brush his teeth and take a quick 10s shower just to wash off his stink. As soon and he had dried off Derek changed and walked back to his room to see everyone sitting in around his bed talking and laughing.

Scott was the first to notice him returning, or the first that Derek noticed notice as Lydia undoubtedly was 10 steps ahead of everyone else. “Oh hey Derek is done! Let’s go!” Scott jumped up as he said it causing everyone else to get up and start heading out of the dorm. Stiles lingered behind and grabbed Derek’s arm and pulled him along.

“Common Derek! I’m hungry let’s go eat.” The group all made it to the student union and decided to eat in one of the buffets. When they all got in Andrew and Lydia had found a table that would seat everyone and had extra space, as apparently no one was sure if another kid named Danny was going to be able to make it. Jackson, who was someone engaged with Lydia Derek was unsure if he was an x or current boyfriend, hadn’t shown up to college and was instead going to prolong his stay in Europe. Lydia seemed unaffected about it as everyone kept asking her how she felt about it but Derek could sense her heartbeat and knew that she was upset.

Once everyone was finish everyone started talking about where their classes were. Stiles was a chemistry major ironically the same as Derek. Scott was undeclared, but was going to follow around Allison who was a history major. Andrew was a history major and Bryan was a psychology major. The group decided to split up and find their classes and then meet together later that night for dinner. Everyone else had left going off to find their classes leaving Stiles, Derek and Lydia as science buildings were all clumped together. Lydia got off the table that she was sitting on beaming with the world’s most evil smile.  “Oh look you two already have chemistry between yourselves, how adorable.” With that she turned around laughing and left, obviously expecting the two to follow.

Stiles turned to follow his friend as he yelled after her. “Awe Derek is blushing Lydia don’t be mean to him!” To Derek’s surprise he was blushing. He had no idea what caused this reaction but he was red and he could feel it. As Derek listened he could also hear Stiles’ heartbeat quicken, not as much to match his own as his beat faster than most humans but Derek knew that Stiles was also embarrassed.

“Oh shush everyone left. Just get it out and tell him you think he’s hot. It will make everyone’s lives easier.” As Lydia said this she opened the door to Andrew and Bryan.

“Oh we aren’t gone, we went the wrong way. But Stiles I have known you and Derek for a day. Derek doesn’t know what he’s feeling so tell him as you both like each other.” Andrew and Bryan continued to walk away as Andrew yelled behind him. He soon got too far away for Derek to understand. But as Derek turned to face Stiles and Lydia Stiles’ face was that of pure horror.

“I’m not gay…” Was all that Stiles was able to say in an almost whisper, or it was a whisper and Derek’s wolf hearing just picked it up. Stiles reached for the door and ran out.

“Stiles wait!” Before Derek could do anything he was running after the boy who was surprisingly fast. “Stiles please stop!” They got to the north campus quad before Stiles stopped underneath a tree and crumbled against it.

“Please leave me alone Derek. You don’t know me you don’t need to do this.” Stiles was trying to hold back tears and was fighting a losing battle. Derek crouched down next to him and held his head against his shoulder.

“Stiles I don’t know that well your right, but I don’t care if you’re gay.” What was he saying? Why was Derek acting like this? Derek didn’t understand why he cared for someone he had only known for 26 hours. “Now let’s get up and find our classes.” Stiles slowly got up wiping tears from his eyes.

“Thanks.” Stiles slowly muttered to Derek. As if waiting for this to happen Derek could hear the clip clop of Lydia’s heels as she walked up behind them.

“Alright you someone managed to run directly to north campus where all our classes are. I already have the campus memorized so I’ll just show you were your classes are and I can go back to my dorm.” Of course Lydia had memorized the campus. Derek and Stiles shared a smile as they followed Lydia towards the chemistry building.

 

~~~

 

After the events of the day before Stiles was just happy to have classes today. He had learned that he may share a major with Derek but since the older man was a junior and Stiles was a freshman they didn’t share any classes. While Stiles was bummed out about it he was happy for it for at least the day, as it gave him and Derek space after Andrew and Lydia had publically said that they knew Stiles liked Derek which while was true Stiles wasn’t ready to publically say anything. How Andrew knew was beyond Stiles. ‘Was it that obvious? Was it my nervous ramblings? That’s normal for me so I don’t know why maybe it’s because Andrew and Bryan are gay so they get gay vibes from me but I’m not that gay I mean I am but I’m not like super gay enough that someone can just pick up on it I hope they don’t say anything in front of Scott I really don’t want that to be my coming out moment… “Stiles had no idea how he was going to tell anyone he was gay. The last time he was able to tell anyone was when he was completely hammered and barely remembers anything about the night. I wanted to go to Derek and tell him he was a gay if nothing else but because Derek probably already knew from the events of yesterday and told him he didn’t care. But Stiles didn’t want to make it look like he liked liked Derek even though he did. ‘God why does this have to be so confusing… Maybe if Derek makes the first move… but oh my god what if he doesn’t!’

 

Stiles just drifted through all of his classes not paying attention to anything. If he wasn’t thinking about what happened yesterday and what to do about it he was thinking about being ravaged by Derek in his room. Stiles always knew that he was more of a bottom but the things he wanted Derek to do to him was way past anything Stiles had ever seen in porn and it turned Stiles on a little too much. In his last class Stiles had to sit there thinking about his naked grandmother in order to get rid of his boner and be able to get up and leave.

 

‘Scott should be either in class or at Allison’s room so I should be good to jack off the second I get back to my room. Just got to make it for 10 more minutes without getting ha—fuck.’ Stiles was stuck in the middle of campus and was hard as a rock.

“Hello Stiles, why have you stopped walking?” Stiles turned around to see Derek’s cool gray eyes staring down at Stiles. ‘God I want him to stare at me with those sexy eyes as he fucks me…’

“Oh you know, just taking in the beauty of everything new campus and what not and I mean look at all these college people their just so attractive an—“

“That’s nice, hey I’m done with class and heading back to my dorm. Would you like to walk with me or do you have other classes to get to?”

“Yes yes back to dorm let’s go I’m done with all my classes.” Stiles mentally hit himself for mentioning attractive people, but was also relieved that Derek already knew that he should interrupt Stiles if he was rambling instead of waiting for it to finish. Derek Started walking and Stiles followed in suit. They walked for a few seconds in silence before Derek was surprisingly the first the break it.

“Did you enjoy your first day?”

“Oh yea I didn’t pay attention much. First days are boring.” Derek continued to try and hold a conversation before Stiles just started rambling on. It was obvious to Stiles that Derek wasn’t very good with people and it seemed that it was almost physically strenuous for him to try and hold a long conversation. “Oh and this is my room! Would you like to come in? I think Scott is at Allison’s or class or something.”

“For a few minutes sure. I am going out tonight with my family.” Stiles smiled and let him into the room happy that he had Derek’s company for any amount of time. Derek gently sat down on Scott’s chair and Stiles watched as he surveyed the room. “Did we really cause this much mess last night? I don’t remember the room being like this.”  
  
The room was indeed a mess, clothes were scattered all over the floor. “Oh no, Scott is just a monster in the mornings. This is all from him trying to find a shirt. It drives me nuts but I’ve known him forever so I’m used to it by now. We weren’t to grade school together and have been best friends ever since.” Stiles sat down across the room in his own desk chair and began spinning before he had worked up enough courage to say what he wanted to say. “Thank you.” The courage ran out before he actually got to what he wanted to say but hopped Derek understood, but Derek only looked confused.

“For what?”  
  
“Because you weren’t… For not being… I’m… Because… I’m gay.” Stiles just looked at Derek hopping to see his reaction. It was like a weight had been lifted from Stiles’ life and he was unsure if it was about to be dropped. “I’ve never told someone that without being drunk. Please don’t hate me for it…” Stiles wasn’t about to let himself cry over this again but it was getting hard. Before Stiles completely fell apart Derek spoke up.

  
“I don’t see why you need to thank me for that. I don’t care. I’ve experimented before. It was with a guy when I was on vacation. We didn’t go far but, just so you know I’m not one to judge.” Derek said everything so matter-of-factly and absolutely no contempt. Stiles’ heart leaped for joy thinking that if Derek tried once it wasn’t hard for him to try again.

 

“You know despite you trying to act so hard and tough you really are nice Derek.” A few tears were coming down Stiles’ cheeks but they weren’t because he was sad, but because he was happy. “Do you want to play some X box or PS3 until you have to meet up with your family?”  
  
“Sure, although I’ve never played either.”

  
“WHAT! Impossible!” And with that Stiles jumped up and turned on their TV

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some extra time today so i wrote the 2nd chapter. The third should be up by Friday the 22nd.


	3. The run

Derek had found out quickly that the fact that he was able to kill someone with his bare hands was totally useless when playing video games. Stiles won every game and was not above gloating. But the full moon was that night and Derek had to leave so that he could be with his pack.

 

The moment Derek walked in his room he knew something was wrong and that he wasn’t alone. Expecting the worst he crouched down expected to have to fight someone off, or worse Andrew wanted to question him again. Instead he heard a sharp laugh.

“Derek what do you think you’re doing on the floor like that? You haven’t been able to take me in a fight since you were born.” The voice belonged to his older sister Laura, who was sitting in one of his chairs in the darkness using her night vision to paint her nails. “Give me a moment I’m on my last hand.”

Derek just sighed and went over to his dresser to get the duffle bag he had packed the night before. “Laura why are you here? How did you even get in? I was just going to change and head home for dinner.”

“Can’t a loving big sister just come visit her brother when he is in college?” Derek shot her an inquisitive glance and Laura stifled another laugh. “Oh fine. Mother sent me to surprise check up on you and to bring you home. And the locks on your door are very easy to pick.”

“Well I have everything already packed if you are ready to leave.”

“My nails would be ruined if we left right now. Sit. I want to chat.” Derek had figured this was her plan all along. Especially since her nails would be ruined in several hours when the entire pack shifts and runs in the woods. “Who was the boy you were with? You two reeked of pent up urges the entire time you played that game. You didn’t even notice that I was watching from the doorway for a full 10 seconds before I couldn’t take it anymore.”

She watched them? How had Derek not noticed this? “He is just a friend. I met him on move in day.”

“Oh I like ‘just friends’, the sex is usually better.” Laura was enjoying this too much and had her signature smug grin that she had inherited from her mother. Derek just glared at her until he got up and headed for the door.

“I’m leaving. If you would like join me follow, otherwise mother would just have to think you failed to check up on me.” With that Laura jumped up cursing under neither he breath and headed towards the door with him.

“The moon rises in an hour and a half. And if we want to make it before that than I’m going to drive, you drive to slow.” And the two Hales headed out of the dorm and back home.

 

~~~

“Lllllllyyydiiiiaaaaaaa open the door.” Stiles whined and whimpered hoping that Lydia was in fact in her room. His banging was eventually answered when Lydia kicked the door open, turning around instantly to go sit back on her bed.

“Stiles you really need to learn to be quiet in a dorm when it’s _quiet_ hours.”

“But I wanted to talk and you weren’t answering your phone are you doing okay? Jackson on the mind?” Stiles grabbed a footstool and sat down at the feet of Lydia’s bed.

“If you just came to talk to me about how my douchebag of a boyfriend decided that we needed a break and that he couldn’t just be a grown man and come to college and that he needed an _ocean_ of space between us, than I am going to have to insist you go back to jacking off to Derek. I don’t need a pity party.” Stiles turned around looking at Lydia and gave her his best pouting face. “Stiles stop acting like you think you are going to get anything out of me with that look. Now about Derek, spill.”

“Fine, but don’t think you are off the hook yet. But god, isn’t he just so dreamy. I think I am going to fail all my classes this semester because I can’t get my mind off of him.” This made Lydia smile a wicked grin. Stiles knew that Lydia craved nothing more than to hear about other people’s lives, which probably was a really bad.

“Too bad he doesn’t come in a straight version.”

“Do you really think he likes me? Like likes likes me? Or at least likes men?” Stiles knew what she was going to say, but he needed the confirmation. Ever since Scott had become so invested with his girlfriend Stiles’ need for validation came from Lydia. His high school guidance counselor said it was become he was an only child with a single parent.

 

“No the older man just likes to mess with you. Secretly he hates you and has spent the last three days glued to your side waiting for a chance to kill you. Speaking of which where is he? Why are you in my room alone and not with him?”

“Oh he said he had to go back home for a family thing or something.” Stiles was a little sad that Derek left. He actually had hoped that the two of them could go out of dinner, he had planned the entire thing out. Derek would profess his love to Stiles over a bowl of spaghetti and they would share a noodle like those Dogs did in ‘Lady and the Tramp’. Apparently Stiles had gotten a little too lost in his head because Lydia was now laying down with her face inches away from Stiles’ with a blank stare at him.

“Please don’t have sex fantasies about Derek in my room.”

“Um I… sorry. He’s just so sexy.” Stiles blushed and got up and laid down next to Lydia in her bed which was a lot more uncomfortable than he thought as the beds were incredibly narrow. After a few seconds he feared Lydia would push him off so he got up and jumped over to Allison’s bed. “Anyways I have the entire night to do nothing, care to go get some food and let Scott and Allison have sex in my room?”

  
“Well when you put it like that how can a girl refuse?” Lydia jumped up smiling and grabbed her purse. “Want to check out that nice Italian place behind the Library? I hear they have killer Spaghetti.”  
  
“It’s like you read my mind!”

 

~~~

 The ride to Beacon Hills with Laura was anything but pleasant for Derek. While both Hales are similar in the way that they prefer car rides to be silent Laura enjoys tormenting her younger brother a lot more. So the entire ride home was her asking questions from time to time and blaring music. It didn’t help that Laura had insisted on driving Derek’s car, leaving her own on campus. When they had finial arrived home the full moon was less than 45 minutes away and Derek was anything but relaex.

  
“Derek, I’m so glad you made it. The rest of the pack is just finishing dinner inside.” Talia Derek’s mother had come out to greet him, which seemed unusual to Derek as no matter the fact that he was her son she should have been with the pact at a time like this. “But I’d like to have a word with you before you join them.” Getting the hint Laura gave her brother a hug headed inside. Talia lead her son farther from the house until they were far enough away that no werewolf hearing would be able to overhear their conversation. “Tell me Derek, do you remember what I taught you growing up? About how serious a bond can be to one of us.”  
  
“Mother I don’t know what you are talking about. I haven’t bon—“  
  
“Derek it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Forming a true bond is rare and usually doesn’t occur in a 3 day time period. But they do happen and time isn’t always a deciding factor.” Talia stopped walked and sat down on a large boulder and looked at her son. In the fading sunlight Derek could see that her expression was no longer that of his alpha, but that of his mother. The rare moments were she set aside her status as alpha were few and far between, but during them Derek could see how much it took out of her. Not only was she the alpha of her family and the few other wolves that were in it but she was also an attorney and lived a very stressful life.

  
“Mother I haven’t bonded to anyone. I don’t know what Laura told you but nothing has happened. If you are referring to my friend Stiles he is only a friend. I barely know him.”

  
Talia looked at her son and smiled faintly. “Derek you are bonding to him, as your alpha I am completely aware of how you feel towards him. Even when I waited in the car when we dropped you off I felt something as you met him and every moment since than I have felt when you two were together. I don’t fully understand why we bond and what causes them. Your father and I bonded almost immediately when we first met. Don’t reject it, just learn to accept it. When your bond is fully formed, which can takes years, you will be able to shift into a full wolf like myself and your father. I would like to meet him before then, and you should probably tell him about your wolf before than as well. I wouldn’t want to rush anything, but for your own safety I wouldn’t let the bond form too much before you tell him.” Talia got up and she was once again his alpha. “We should get back and join the others. We can talk tomorrow before you leave to return to school.”

 

Derek nodded in agreement and followed her back to the house. ‘Maybe I am bonding to Stiles… I will have to talk to him tomorrow and see if he even reciprocates my feelings.’

 

~~~

 

Derek awoke the next morning in his old bedroom smelling pancakes, which he father traditionally made after every run for anyone who had stayed the night. Hungry Derek got up grabbing some old clothes he had left in the move and head downstairs.

 

“Morning Derek! I think it’s just me and you right now.” His father James was a very outgoing and friendly person always having a beaming smile on his face, possibly the only one in his family that smiled daily. Due to his status as a beta and his wife’s status as an alpha he didn’t look anything like his children, as werewolf children of an alpha and beta inherited traits of the alpha almost exclusively. While his children and wife had dark hair and olive skin, James had golden brown hair and was pale but subtle traits linked James to his children, such as Derek having his nose or Clara having his personality.

“Where did everyone else go?” Derek grabbed the plate his father had set out for him and began devouring the pancakes.

 

“Well your mother got a work call an hour ago and left. Clara has school, Isaac and Boyd had to get to work, Erica didn’t stay the night, and Laura took a cab to get her car. But I assume that you have to get going soon, so I grabbed the duffle bag you brought and it’s by the door.” James grabbed a jug of orange juice from the refrigerator and sat it down next to Derek, knowing that his son would drink the entire thing. “You know me and your mother are proud of you for going off to college right? I feel like we haven’t said that and I wanted you to know that. Everyone needs to go out and do some self-exploring once in a while.”

 

Derek actually hadn’t heard anything close to that from his mother, and while he knew that she could feel that way it was good to hear his father convey the message. “Thank you.” His father turned back to his pancakes and started humming under his breath.

 

“And apparently college is an excellent place to find someone to bond with.” The last remark came with a laugh and a wink at Derek, but Derek simply groaned and let his head fall into his hands, careful not to hit the plate. “Oh Derek stop, really it is a good thing! And you know this family can’t keep a secret from each other, the entire pack knows by now as well as half the west coast.” Realizing that he had a class in a few hours Derek got up and rinsed off his plate and was about to head out the door when he remembered there was something he wanted to ask him parents about and spun on his heel to face his father again and ask him.

 

“Before I leave I have a question, do you know anything about witches?”

James laughed and looked at son like Derek had just told his first joke, the look was gone when he realized that Derek wasn’t kidding. “Oh you’re serious? Not much. I thought they died out a long time ago. Why did you meet one in college?” James put his spatula and turned off the griddle giving Derek his full attention.

  
“Yes, two in fact.”

 

“Huh, well their supposedly immortal beings similar to druids but vastly more powerful. And their supposed drawn to important events in history, or at least were. In the old books they were everywhere, but I haven’t heard about anyone ever meeting one before. I mean honestly there are a lot of supernatural creatures that are rare, or I just don’t know about, so I guess it’s not that surprising. I can always have your mother look into it maybe even ask the council about it.”

 

Derek nodded in agreement. “I would appreciate it. I have to go now I don’t want to be late to class, if you find anything out about it please call.” James nodded and said his farewells to his son. As Derek got into his car and headed down the driveway back to college only one thought crossed his mind. ‘I’m coming back Stiles.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weird spacing. I'm lazy and don't really feel like fixing it right now. 
> 
> I also will be sending a copy to a friend to try and proof read (hopefully) and repost old ones after she reads them. 
> 
> Over Thanksgiving i will probably get out at least one chapter, not sure. But i'll have at least one by the end of the week. I'm going to try and post one every 3-4 days but life is a bitch.
> 
> Stiles/Derek should heat up next chapter, like a lot. Like tons. So keep reading ^_^


	4. The confession

It had been an entire week since the full moon, and Derek hadn’t been able to spend any time with Stiles since. Day after day he would knock on Stiles’ and Scott’s door and the only time the door opened Scott was the one to open it, and Stiles wasn’t in the room. Derek was becoming increasingly depressed and angry as he had absolutely no clue what he had done. Every time Scott opened the door Derek would use his wolf sense trying to tell if Stiles was in the room but the only person he could smell, see, or hear was Allison. Scott always had a new reason that Derek had just missed Stiles “Oh he just went to class” “Just left with Lydia” “Going to get dinner with Andrew and Bryan” “Studying in the Library” and the latest being “Absolutely no idea where he is”. 

Derek was now laying down on his bed in a towel, as he had just gotten out of the shower, thinking about Stiles. ‘What did I do to offend him? Is there another person he is interested in?’ Derek had already completely ruled out bad luck after Friday. No one was completely busy the entire weekend. Derek’s train of though was completely interrupted when a familiar smell came in under the door. It was Stiles. Derek shot upright and concentrated, trying to tone out the noises of the hall finally honing in on the voice he had been wanting to hear for the past week. Without a second thought Derek jumped out of bed and ran down the hall towards Stiles’ door. 

~~~  
Stiles had been doing everything he possibly could do to keep busy during the past week. He had gone to every club he had heard of, or found on google, did every homework assignment for the next two months accompanied by all the readings that went with them, and had occupied any freetime he had left with all of his friends. Except the one friend that he wanted more from, Derek. After a long meal of spaghetti and breadsticks last Monday with Lydia, Lydia some convinced Stiles to confront Derek with how he felt. 

 

“You really should just tell him, I am completely confidant he returns your feelings. Carpe Diem. Seize the day and tell him. If for nothing else than the fact that one of us two needs a love life, and somehow it’s not going to be me.” Lydia had continued on for hours during dinner, after dinner, and the next morning until Stiles had broken down and agreed that he would tell Derek the next time he saw him. And as Stiles didn’t want to lie to Lydia and face the awful look of shame and disgust that she would have on her face if he didn’t do it, and Stiles being Stiles, he did the only thing that Stiles knew how to do really when he liked someone. Completely avoid them. 

It had been the first time that Stiles was back in his room during the middle of the day, as he was waking up at 6 and coming home at 2 as to not be in the room when Derek came by, and it was all because during lunch Andrew had spilled chocolate milk all over Stiles’ shirt and pants. Stiles probably would have not gone back to change because of the risk of running into Derek if Lydia hadn’t called and asked him if he wanted to go shopping with her. So Stiles was no running around his room shirtless trying to find a clean pair of pants, no clean laundry was another downside of not ever being home, while yelling and Lydia that he would come up stairs to her room in seconds after he changed.

“Jesus Lydia stop I am changing I will come upstairs the moment I am clothed but until than I am hanging up the phone!” Giving up on the clean pair of pants Stiles decided to borrow from Scott and was about to change into a pair that looked like it would fit Stiles’ thinner build when he heard his door slam open. “Shit Lydia I said give me a moment now get out and le—“Stiles was unable to finish his sentence when the air was knocked out of him and he found himself being held up against the wall by a… nearly naked Derek? ‘Fuck. Is this a dream Jesus look at his abs it has to be a dream I mean I dreamed like this exact scenario twice in the last week although there was more leather and he wasn’t this wet…’ 

“Where the hell have you been? Why are you avoiding me?” Derek was looking down at Stiles. Derek sounded completely frantic and Stiles would probably have peed his pants if he wasn’t as hard as a rock. 

“Ummm I didn’t mean… I mean it wasn’t what… god you’re… sorry I didn’t…” Stiles continued to stammer half sentences for a few seconds stunned from what was happening. “Your towel is about to fall down” Stiles mentally decapitated himself when he heard the words come out of his mouth. ‘Smooth Stiles smooth.’ 

As if it was the first time Derek was aware that he was in a towel he let go of Stiles and hiked it back up, hiding those V lines on his crotch that no one knows the name for. “Stiles I am sorry for anything I did to offend you as that was not my intention. Please forgive me. And please tell me what I did wrong so I can correct it.” Any hostility in Derek’s voice was gone, replaced now by something Stiles could only describe as pain. The look in Derek’s eye was now that of grief. 

“What? You didn’t do anything wrong, why would you think that?” 

“Because you avoided me for the past week.” Derek slowly sat down on Stiles’ bed, looking down at his feet like a little boy that just got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

“Oh… right… that. Derek you didn’t do anything wrong and I didn’t mean to hurt you that was the last thing I wanted to do to you Der—“

“Stiles I like you. I don’t want to lose you.” Stiles was completely stunned. Here he was trying to avoid Derek because Stiles dreaded saying the exact words he had just heard to the very person that said them to him. “I’m sorry if that’s not how you feel and I completely understand it if you don’t.”

“Derek…” It was all Stiles could say before flopping down on the bed next to the older man. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand in his, prompting Derek to look over into Stiles’ eye. Stiles could feel every barrier he had ever made slowly crack and his face began to heat up as a tear escaped. Derek liked him, and Stiles didn’t know what to say to convey how he felt. Not being able to find a better way to phrase it Stiles simply smiled and said “I like you too Derek, like like you.” Seeing Derek’s face change from devastation to pure joy made Stiles begin to cry. 

“You know if you are going to have sex you probably should close the door.” Both Derek and Stiles turned to see Lydia in the middle of Stiles’ door leaning against the doorframe. “Now are we going shopping or should I go grab some condoms from the front desk for you too?” 

“Shit I kind of forgot about that... you… the world… everything.” Stiles and Derek than turned to look at each other again as it dawned on both of them that Stiles had no shirt on, and Derek had basically no clothing on. Stiles wondered to himself what type of towel Derek had to be using, as it was still completely on and hiding everything. 

Derek grabbed Stiles hand again. “Well I need to go change, and you shouldn’t ditch your friends. Would you like to go out tonight?” 

Stiles’ heart almost skipped a beat. “Just the two of us? Like on a date” 

“Not like one, just a date.” 

It was Andrew’s voice that replied to Derek. “Oh god yes he wants to go on a date with you how dumb are you two?” Andrew’s head was now peeking around the wall into Stiles’ room. “Now shut up and kiss and let’s go shopping. Oh by the way Lydia I’m going shopping with you two while Bryan’s in class.”   
“Fine with me. Common lover boys, Derek go change and masturbate before tonight. Stiles as it is midafternoon I’m going to assume you already have masturbated today so get dressed and let’s go.” Lydia than disappeared into the hallway with Andrew’s head. 

“I’ll leave. Does 8 o’clock sound good? I’ll come by your dorm.” Derek got up holding and to Stiles’ dismay held onto his towel keeping it in place.   
“That sounds wonderful Derek. Now shoo I have to change before the beast comes back.” Derek smiled and left leaving Stiles on his bed smiling like a madman. ‘A date, with Derek. Why did I ever think he didn’t like me?’

Once Stiles was alone in the room quickly changed into Scott’s clothing and went into the hall to find Andrew and Lydia waiting for him. “Lydia I know you wanted to go shopping for stuff for you buy can we stop and get me something to wear? I haven’t done laundry in days and I have nothing to wear for tonight and it’s our first date and I just want it to be perfect and yea…”

“Stiles you don’t actually think that this was all a coincidence do you?” Lydia stared at him dumbfounded and Stiles didn’t know of that was a rhetorical question or if he should answer it. Stiles went with the second option.

“Um… yes?” Stiles said sheepishly, not really knowing if this was a pass fail question. Lydia and Andrew both rolled their eyes in complete unison which kind of frightened Stiles, he may love Lydia but having a male version of her meant that he would be endlessly tortured. 

“Stiles this was all a plan. Like chocolate milk? Who drinks chocolate milk in college? Andrew and I knew that you were just dodging Derek so you didn’t have to talk to him. So we helped out a little. This whole ‘shopping’ trip is just to go buy you something to wear for your date. And if one of you two didn’t ask the other out on a date I probably would have done it for you. Now let’s go we only have three and a half hours till your dream date with tall dark and gorgeous.” Lyida than turned and headed for the door with Andrew following her. 

The entire shopping trip was filled with Andrew and Lydia grilling him about date etiquette, because somehow it had come up that Stiles had never been on a date before and Andrew found this completely unacceptable. Stiles dreaded what would happen if he told Andrew that he had never been kissed before. Andrew also decided that Stiles’ shopping budget wasn’t going to do and started paying for everything for Stiles. This lead to Stiles being shoved in a changing room and forced to try on anything that Lydia or Andrew liked while they babbled on about how to act on the date. The shopping trip that Stiles thought was just going to be one great outfit ended up being a lot more. And four stores and countless cash later Stiles found himself with a completely new wardrobe. Andrew had gotten everything from new underwear, socks, shoes, undershirts, pants, jackets, shirts, and basically everything. The sales attendants at each store looked increasingly annoyed at the trio as they tried on everything inside the store, but that all changed when they found out they were buying everything. Stiles soon found himself back in the backseat of Lydia’s jammed between all of the bags that they had gotten. Even as they stood in front of Stiles’ dorm door Andrew and Lydia continued to talk, now sharing stories of date nightmares. Finally noticing that they were just standing and not doing anything Lydia stopped and turned to Stiles.

“Um Stiles sweetie are you going to open your door and let us all in or are you going to get ready in the hall?” 

“Um your coming in?”

“Of course we are! We have to get you ready its 7:12 we barely have 45 minutes till your date! And we have so many outfits to compare!” As waiting wasn’t Lydia’s forte she than grabbed the key out of Stiles’ hand and opened the door to his room to a surprised Scott. “Out. Go have sex in my room with Allison, we have to get Stiles ready for his date.”

“Um date? Did Stiles finally stop ignoring Derek long enough for him to ask Stiles out?”

Stiles was completely surprised that Scott knew about him and Derek, or that Scott even knew Stiles was gay. “Scott you knew? Like um about me and um…” Stiles’ voice continued to crack as he rambled until Scott smiled and interrupted him. 

“Of course I knew. You didn’t need to tell me were like brothers I just knew. I’m glad for you, and tell me how it goes immediate afterwards! Oh god will you need the room? Oh wait Derek has his own. But let me know if you’re going to not be back!” Scott grabbed the text book he was reading and headed out. 

Before Scott got far Lydia yelled down the hall after him. “I GET FIRST DIBS ON THE DETAILS OF HIS DATE GET IN LINE.” Making Scott burst out with laughter. “Now change we don’t have any time to waste.”

~~~ 

Once Derek had gotten back to his room he spent the next few hours looking up restaurants nearby and movie showings. Trying to memorize all of the showings. As he didn’t really know what type of food Stiles wanted he decided to play it safe and call every type of restaurant and made reservations. While Derek was trying on clothes for the date her heard someone knocking on the door. “Stiles you’re early I’m not even ready yet! It’s only 6.”

“It’s not Stiles its Bryan, I wanted to have a word with you.” A chill went up Derek’s spine as he remembered the last time Bryan and Andrew wanted to ‘talk’. 

“Umm… give me a second.” Figuring that if Bryan was going to hurt him a door wasn’t going to be what stopped him Derek finished buttoning up his shirt and opened the door. “Come in, you can help me find something to wear while you’re here.”

While Andrew was boisterous and talkative Bryan almost radiated a quiet calm like the ocean. He spoke as if he had years of experience and wisdom, which would make sense as supposedly witches were truly immortal leaving his age to be completely impossible to guess. But Bryan did share one trait with Andrew, their eyes. You could see pain and wisdom, like they had lived countless lives, each making them wiser than the last but at the cost of unbearable surffering.

“Well actually there was something in particular I wanted to talk to you about. Andrew would be here but he has taken an interest in yours and Stiles’ relationship and wanted to help Stiles. May I?” Bryan motioned to Derek’s desk chair. Derek nodded and went back to his closet as Bryan continued. “As you probably have figured out by now witches aren’t common anymore. Druids and shamans, our offspring, have become more common place than us. We were drawn to this college due to increasing amount of supernatural creatures that have moved here, specifically the college in the last few months. Even your friend Lydia is a bean-nighe which is almost as rare as a witch.”

“A what?” Derek knew that he wasn’t as schooled as his mother in the different types of Supernatural creatures that were real, but that was one that he hadn’t heard of even in fairy tales. 

“A human with banshee blood. Any female in her family would be one, but only when they are murdered by another supernatural creature would she actually become a full-fledged banshee.” As Bryan continued to talk Derek would walk out of his closet every few seconds with different clothes on, getting a nod or a head shake from Bryan. “For whatever reason she attended this college instead of the numerous IV league colleges that accepted her. There is also a shape shifter that is a professor, also only starting 2 months ago as well as another omega werewolf that transferred as a junior and more than likely countless others that will be drawn here in the coming months. Whatever is drawing supernatural creatures here is powerful, and possibly deadly. I just wanted you to be warned about it as we may call on you for your assistance, and your pack. You are already here and I fear that leaving may cause a hasting of events. By the way the shirt you had on originally with rest of what you are wearing would be ideal.” 

“Thanks. So do you two have any idea what is happening? Or why it is happening?” If Derek and his pack were supposed to help with witch business he would need more information before calling his mother. Or really a reason they should stick out their necks at all.

“A few, none good. The last time a something was able to draw supernatural creatures was thousands of years ago. But as why you and your pack should help is very different. Your pack’s place of residence is incredibly close and they will eventually feel the pull and eventually come here or go insane. If they do not help if help is needed than they will risk of the repercussions, which more than likely be horrific.” 

“Understood, I will talk to my mother.”  
The remaining time before Derek’s date with Stiles was spent with Bryan quietly watching Derek groom himself in front of his mirror and sink, making remarks once in a while about what looked better. As 8 o’clock and Derek was satisfied with how he looked Bryan broke the silence.

“By the way your bond with Stiles, I can’t help but feel like it’s important, so don’t fuck up your date tonight. Not like you could, Stiles is completely infatuated with you. Andrew and Lydia finished on their end and Stiles will be heading over briefly. Take it easy on him, he is actually more nervous than you. Be yourself and make him feel comfortable.” 

Derek wondered how Bryan could know Stiles was ready without checking his phone once, and then remembered the whole ‘witch’ part and didn’t bother asking. “Thank you.” And with that Derek heard a light knock on his door, than a much louder pound. Derek hurried and opened the door to see Stiles, staring at his feet. He was wearing a black with white dots button down shirt, a leather belt, pants that were a deep dark red, and new brown leather shoes. Everything smelled as if it was brand new and directly off the rack. He smelled of Andrew’s aftershave and seemed as nervous as a kid of their first day of preschool. 

“Um hi. Sorry I’m a few minutes early Andrew said you would be ready and I didn’t want to wait anymore.” Stiles continued to look at his feet while talking. 

Derek gentle grabbed Stiles’ chin with his hand bringing Stiles’ face up to look at his own and smiled down at the younger man. “It’s perfect, it only means more time we have with each other.” This earned a small smile from Stiles.

The moment they were sharing was shattered when Lydia and Andrew’s voices in unison were heard from down the hall yelling “I WILL CUT YOU IF YOU BREAK HIS HEART.” This made Stiles blush and Derek laugh wondering what on earth the rest of the people in the hall thought about their little group. Bryan than asked for Derek to excuse him as he left and return to his room leaving the two men alone. 

“Now where would you like to go to eat? I also looked up several moving showings.” 

“Oh um anything. Pick your favorite, that way I get to know a little bit more about you. Oh but don’t tell me, I like surprises. Which is something you didn’t know about me. Well good surprises, I hate bad ones but who doesn’t. Shit I’m already rambling.”

Derek just chuckled. “Don’t worry I think it’s cute when you ramble.” 

Derek pulled the car keys out of his pocket and motioned for Stiles to lead the way down the hall. “Why don’t we take my car?” Stiles only nodded and continued as they walked towards the parking lot together. The ride to the restaurant was filled mostly with Stiles talking and Derek agreeing, sometimes asking a question. It took Stiles a few minutes to get over Derek’s Camaro and how nice it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was going to include the date in this chapter but there was just too much. I SHOULD have the next chapter (including the date and all it's juicy details) by Monday. I think i'm going to try for a chapter every week by around Friday. And when I have extra time (IE during breaks) two a week. Not totally sure. But yea. Enjoy :)


	5. The date

Stiles had no idea where Derek was taking him and that made it all the more exciting for him. He never really thought about it but Derek seemed rich, his single dorm room that was furnished pretty well, a nice car, nice clothes, and Stiles didn’t really know him very well to know if he was or not. So for all Stiles could know he was going to some upscale 5 star restaurant. ‘Maybe that’s why Andrew made me wear this... he knew I was going somewhere nice oh god I don’t know what to do with all those fancy spoons and forks there are too many of them crap Lydia and Andrew didn’t cover this!’ While Stiles freaked out on the inside he did his best to not show it on the outside, except for the continuous stream of word vomit. But that was normal. When Derek finally got off the highway and turned down a road Stiles noticed that this was a very nice part of town, not somewhere you would find an Applebee’s or Chilies. Which is what Stiles was able to pay for. 

 

“I know you didn’t want me to tell you where we are going, but I hope you like French food. This restaurant also serves some Italian dishes that you may know better if all else fails. I haven’t been here personally but I’ve heard about it from my mother.”

 

“Well I can’t quite say I know what French food really is so I really don’t know if I like it or not but I like pizza and spaghetti and raviolis and those types of Italian foods so that’s always good unless you mean like fancy Italian food which I don’t know anything about I mean you could always order for me if you know what you’re doing.”

 

They turned into a small parking lot of what seemed like an average house, but was slightly larger. The neo signed read “Sophie’s: A French Bistro” while Stiles was looking around the yard noticing just how nice the place looked he didn’t even notice that Derek had gotten out of the car. He came around opening Stiles’ door and extended his hand.

“Oh you didn’t have to do that! God you’re such a gentleman.” Stiles blushed taking his hand and helping him out of the car. Stiles didn’t want to let go of Derek’s hand and regretted it the second he did, warm and rough but yet seemed gentle and caring. Derek somehow picked up on this and grabbed Stiles’ hand in his and smiled making Stiles’ heart skip a beat.

  
“Are you okay?” Derek looked down referencing their hands. Stiles frantically nodded in agreement, not wanting to open his mouth and ruin the moment. They walked inside and the small homely look of the outside paled to the elegance of the actual restaurant. Stiles gawked at the how nice the place looked. Everything looked expensive, polished, but it still kept the inviting look of the exterior. The walls were decorated with silk curtains and small pictures of food, and the place was completely packed with guests in expensive looking dresses and suites.  
  
Derek walked past the people standing in the foyer, who were probably waiting for their reservation, and simply told the hostess, “Reservation for Hale.”

 

“Hale… Hale… oh there you are, okay right this way!” The dishes people were eating all looked completely exotic to Stiles. He would recognize some things as steak or poultry and vegetables but they would be topped with spices and just seemed fancier than food he was used to, he didn’t even know what type of bird people were eating as it seemed like there were several different types. The hostess showed them past the main dining hall and actually outside out of the restaurant which made Stiles wonder where exactly they were eating as there wasn’t a patio as far as he could tell just a brick walkway and almost miniature forest in the back yard and then Stiles saw it. It was a small enclosed gazebo, and it was completely perfect. There was a table and two chairs in the very center, and candles everywhere lightning the place with a dim glow. In the center of the table was a single candle and a vase with a single rose. The hostess told them to enjoy their meals and that someone would come take their order in a moment. Once they were seated she turned and left and Stiles began asking the questions that had been formulating in her mind.

 

“Derek… I can’t afford this I mean I’m sorry but I just can’t… how did you even get this reservation… I mean this place is just…”

 

“Perfect, just like you are.” Stiles blushed and was completely speechless, dazed by Derek’s romantic honesty. “As for everything else… my mother and father come here for their anniversary as the owner is a family friend. When I called her asking if this table was open and if they could have it set up for me and a date she said it would be her pleasure. Don’t worry about paying for it, I asked you out and I expected to pay. It didn’t even occur to me that you thought you would have had to pay for anything.”

 

Before Stiles was able to reply or Derek to continue a thin women in her late 40’s came in carrying menu’s and a wine bottle. Her arms showed that she was actually very fit for her age, but the rest of her was hidden behind her chef’s outfit. As she spoke Stiles was aware of a slight French accent. “Hello, my name is Sophie. You must be Derek, Talia and James’ son.” She turned to Derek for the last bit, and Derek nodded in agreement. “I have heard so much about you. When I came to this country your mother was one of the al—.“ Stiles must have missed something because Sophie stopped mid-sentence when Derek almost growled when he cleared his throat and was just scowling at her now. Stiles looked back and forth between the two knowing that something unsaid had just happened and he felt like it was important. Sophie smiled and continued like nothing ever happened. “Only people that reached out to help me, it was even James’ construction company that helped build this place. Now can I bring you anything to start you off? Perhaps escargot?”

 

“No thank you, some Bree will be delicious. And just bring us whatever is the special or you think our very American tastes would enjoy.”

  
“It would be my pleasure. I will have it to you as soon as possible.” Sophie bowed and returned to the restaurant leaving the two alone.

 

Not letting himself forget Stiles asked the most pressing question in his head first. “So um what just happened that I totally missed?”

 

“She assumed you were family and knew about something very private about my mother. It’s her business to tell people not mine or Sophie’s. That’s all.”

 

Stiles didn’t really believe him, but at the same time he knew that it was the only explanation he was getting from Derek at the moment and wasn’t about to pressure him into something he wasn’t willing to share. “Ah. So your dad’s in the construction business? He did a magnificent job with this place its breath taking.”

 

“Yes his father founded the business back in the 70’s and has become a giant, my dad simply is in charge of the board and lets them run it. And my mother is in one of the larger law firms in LA and commutes there a few times a week when she’s needed. What about your parents?”

 

“My father is the sheriff back in my home town, my mother died when I was 10. Not as interesting as yours.” Derek reached across and grabbed Stiles’ hand in his trying to comfort him. “Its fine, I haven’t really made peace with it per say, but I have accepted it. We never found out what killed her, but it’s in the past now and I can’t change it.”

  
“That doesn’t make it better or any easier.” For some reason since Derek had grabbed Stiles’ hands Stiles felt better. It was hard for him to explain but even though Derek’s hands were rough and callused it felt like Derek was just taking his pain away. “Would you rather we talk about something else?”

  
Nodding Stiles said “Yes please, like anything else. So um… do you have siblings? I’m just an only child.”  
  
“Two sisters. But my family also has many close friends. There is also Erica, Boyd, and Isaac close friends of the family.”  
  
“Oh that’s nice. I mean I have Scott, we have been like brothers growing up. We are totally certain that my dad and his mom are dating, oh his mom isn’t like married her husband left her years ago so it’s cool. I think they were just waiting for us to get out of the house so that they could actually date and not feel weird about their kids.”

  
“Well as long as you two are perfectly okay with it I think that is wonderful for them. Sometimes I wish my sister would be able to meet someone so she could move out.”  
  
“Oh? Why is that?”  
  
Before Derek was able to answer Sophia reappeared carrying a plate of Bree and two waiters following with silver carts. She told them the names of what she got brought them but it was French and Stiles just smiled and nodded. When they left Derek resumed the conversation.

 

“As I think you don’t speak French, this is lamb. And this is rabbit. Before you judge them try them, I almost guarantee their going to be good.” Derek cut half of each dish putting them on an extra plate Sophie had brought and gave it to Stiles and waited for him to eat. Going with what Derek said Stiles didn’t make any comment about how strange he thought rabbit and lamb were and simply ate them. They were absolutely delicious and Stiles moaned in ecstasy with each bite. This earned a big Derek grin. “All I have to do is feed you to make those sounds? It’s too easy Stiles.”

 

“Did Derek just make a joke? Oh god why am I the only one that got to hear that I should have recorded it! But yes, it’s true, all you have to do is stuff my face and I’ll moan. I have that in common cheap prostitutes.” Stiles was a little scared as he heard the words come out of his mouth that Derek wouldn’t appreciate his brand of humor, but Derek actually burst out in laughter. It was deep and raspy but you could tell it was pure joy.

 

~~~

 

Derek truly enjoyed dinner with Stiles, it was the first time in years that he didn’t try and hold back, but just let himself be happy. There was a moment when they were both eating and just making chit chat and jokes that Derek looked up at Stiles and it hit him that never in his wildest dreams or fantasies that this would be the type of person that Derek would date. It wasn’t that he was another man, Derek had always been curious about his sexuality so it wasn’t a surprise, it was just Stiles’ personality. Derek had always imaged he would be with someone that was quite maybe even slightly bashful, and Stiles wasn’t anything like that and Derek wouldn’t want him any other way. When dinner was done, Sophie returned telling him that he dinner was on the house returning a favor she owed to Derek’s family. But Derek knew it was that Sophie had almost told a human that they were both werewolves.

 

Derek and Stiles got up from the table and followed Sophie out of the restaurants backyard and into the parking lot. Sophie said farewell and Stiles and Derek made their way to Derek’s car. “Well Stiles, now that dinner is over what would you like to do now? It’s a little late for a movie but it’s only eleven thirty, I’m sure there is something we can do.”

 

“Oh I don’t think you would enjoy watching a movie with me, I spoil all the endings. Besides I have an idea if you’re up for a little bit of a drive it’s probably an hour away, but I’m not telling you what it is. I’ll just give you directions as you drive! Trust me it will be amazing!” Stiles seemed too excited for Derek to turn down, not that Derek thought he would ever be able to tell Stiles no.

 

“Alright just tell me where to go. Sounds fine to me.” Stiles was quiet the entire time, only talking to tell Derek when to turn right before he needed to. Despite Derek trying his absolute best to strike up a conversation Stiles just stared ahead in anticipation and agreed with Derek, not really paying attention to what Derek actually said. Derek was now very far our out of town and in the middle of nowhere, no longer on the highway even.

 

“It’s just up ahead. Turn left and drive forward. There should be tunnel or something once we are on the other side of it stop wherever.” Without voicing his questions about what on earth could be out here Derek did as he was told. The second he went through the tunnel Derek saw it. It was a small meadow on top of a hill with hundreds of fireflies lighting up the hill like it was the middle of the day. With a huge grin on his face Stiles jumped out of the car and Derek followed.

 

“Wow. This is beautiful Stiles, how do you know about this?” Stiles walked forward and leaned against the front of Derek’s car, which if it was anyone else Derek wouldn’t tolerate.

 

“Allison, she told me she and Scott went hiking out here, and on their way back to the road they found this place. She told me it would be romantic, I thought of taking you here immediately.” Derek joined Stiles in front of his car and admired the bugs who were now coming to investigate the two men that had come to watch them. Trying to muster all his cool Derek slowly nudged closer and closer to Stiles and cavalierly put his hand on top of Stiles. Stiles looked at Derek and smiled and grabbed Derek’s hand in his. “Derek you aren’t sneaky, this isn’t a 1990’s romantic comedy.”  
  
Derek was thankful that the bugs weren’t brighter or Stiles would have noticed the deep crimson he was turning. “Sorry. How long ago did they go hiking through here?”

 

“Um oh I don’t know. A while.”  
  
“Awhile? What’s that a few days ago?”  
  
“Um. Remember when we went and found where our classes were? They kind of ditched that and went hiking.”  
  
“You liked me ever since then?”

  
“No Derek, I liked you since we first met. You looked sad and annoyed and incredibly cute, that was why I asked you to help me move in so I could ask you to hang out later.”

“Stiles…” Derek didn’t know what to say, he got up from the front of his car and pressed his body against Stiles’, pinning him down against his car. Stiles blushed and looked away, making Derek grab his chin and turn his head till their eyes met. “I always knew you were special since than too. I just—.” Before Derek could continue Stiles grabbed him by the back of his head and shoved their mouths together, which Derek didn’t try to stop at all. They didn’t kiss for long or very passionately but Derek didn’t want it to ever stop, but Stiles pulled back at rested his forehead against Derek’s.

 

“I’m sorry, I wanted to do that all night and you kind of gave me a perfect opportunity.”

 

“Only be sorry that you stopped it.” Derek leaned in and completely pinned Stiles against the hood of his car and tried to gently kiss him, but Stiles met him with his tongue. Their tongues danced around each other’s mouths like the fireflies around them, darting around faster and faster. But as their kiss became more and more feral Derek felt his wolf starting to take over and flashes of memories of his time with Kate. Derek wasn’t going to expose himself again like when he was with her and jerked away taking a step back. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

 

“What? What do you mean you can’t?” Stiles sounded incredibly agitated getting off the car and getting in Derek’s face.

 

“If I keep going I’m not going to want to stop. You haven’t been with anyone before Stiles, and I don’t want _our_ first time to be in the middle of the woods on our first date. I don’t want to be that guy. The last person I dated was older than me and took advantage of me even though I thought that I was completely willing. I want you to be completely sure you willing. And that means waiting.”  
  
Stiles looked at him like he was hurt, but also like he felt sorry for Derek. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten mad. Well than we can at least lay on your car and enjoy the night.” And they did just that, Derek laying completely back and Stiles resting his head on his chest. They laid like that for over two hours talking and watching the fireflies until Stiles yawned and said he was ready to go home. It took only minutes driving before Stiles started quietly snoring in his seat. By the time Derek pulled into the dorm parking lot Stiles was completely asleep, not wanting to wake him Derek picked him up and carried him into the dorm. He hesitated in front of Stiles’ door, but there was a tie on the handle and Derek figured Allison and Scott weren’t the type to sleep with clothes on and carried the sleeping boy to his room. Derek laid him down on his bed taking off Stiles’ shoes.

 

With the softest voice he could find Derek spoke to Stiles’ sleeping body. “I have no idea if you are actually sleeping anymore or just faking it so I would carry you, but goodnight.” Derek got up and pulled the covers over the boy. Not wanting to make things awkward for the morning Derek grabbed an extra blanket and fell asleep in a chair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the date :) I'll have another chapter up in 3-4 days tops. I had some extra time due to the holiday.


	6. The breakfast

When Derek’s alarm finally started going off it took him a good 5 minutes to get out of his chair and turn it off. It took a while for Derek to remember what happened last night and why he was sleeping in a chair, but when it struck him he noticed Stiles wasn’t in the room. Panicking for a moment that the entire night was a dream (because it wouldn’t have been the first time that Derek dreamed about Stiles) only to find relief in a post-it note on the head board. “ _Gone to Starbucks, be back in 10 with coffeeee!”_ Worried that Stiles could be back any moment Derek decided to skip showering till later and just change as he slept in his clothes form last night, he even had his shoes on still. And of course Derek was completely not paying attention to when Stiles opened the door and walked in on him changing, thankful Derek wasn’t facing the door and his underwear was mostly on.

 

“Oh hot damn.”

  
Derek spun seeing Stiles carrying two coffees and staring at him with a complex look of ‘I just won the lottery’ mixed with ‘my mom just walked in on me watching porn, should I stop?’ Grabbing the nearest pair of sweatpants in reach Derek quickly pulled them up.

  
“Shit, sorry I thought you would be gone longer.”

 

“Oh don’t be sorry. Don’t be sorry at all… So you like jock straps? I’m personally more of a briefs guy myself.” Stiles handed him his coffee and plopped down on Derek’s bed. He had changed from last night, wearing Derek’s sweatshirt and gym shorts. “It’s just black, I don’t know how you like your coffee but I felt like black sounded about right. Oh and I kind of borrowed your clothes… sorry. You have an absurd about of underwear. Like literally you have 4 drawers FULL of underwear. Now that I think about it most of them were jock straps…”   
  
Quickly grabbing a sweater Derek sat back down in his chair and began drinking the coffee. “Thanks for this, I do like it black. Not my favorite drink but it’s how I take it in the morning usually. I’m surprised those shorts fit you. You are… small, and I’m kind of not.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at the last part. “Oh please I am not that tiny.” Derek shot him a questioning stare as   he continue to drink his coffee. “I’m not saying you’re bigger until I have proof of it. Sorry.”

Derek choked on his coffee. “Since when were we talking about our… you know…”

 

Stiles smiled coyly, making him look kind of terrifying. “Penis size? I am 18, gay, horny, and just had an amazing date with a very hot guy that I just got to watch change. If you starting using the words larger, smaller, bigger, and talking about yourself all I will think about is your dick.”

 

“Good to know… Do you have class today? My first class is at 2:45 so I have a while before then.”   
  
“I had a lab at 8, but my alarm clock is in my room so I missed it. Bet Scott enjoyed that. Except that I only have a class at 3:20 on south campus. But on Tuesdays Lydia, Andrew, Bryan, and I usually get breakfast in about forty five minutes or so, whenever Bryan gets out of his last class. I’m sure they would love for you to join us! Allison may join us.”

 

“Oh. Sure. That sounds lovely. Sure.”   
  
“Fantastic!” Stiles jumped up, apparently already finished with his coffee. “Now I actually am kind of a clean freak and I really need to shower so I should do that. I’ll come get you when we are about to go.”  
  
“Oh, um I need to shower as well. I guess we can go at the same time, no reason not too.” Stiles’ just looked wide eyes at Derek with his mouth hanging open. “Not in the same shower… Sorry. I really don’t want to rush anything with you. I like you and I don’t want this to just be about sex.” Stiles regained his composure and turned walking towards the door trying to hide his face, and from the way his heart was beating probably his pants as well. He opened the door at turned his head back.

 

“Right right, different showers. I knew that. Well… I guess I’ll see you in the bathroom or I mean hear you maybe see you but I probably not since we would be in different stalls and shit oh say something when you come in so I don’t like start talking to a complete stranger thinking it was you.”

 

~~~

 

As Stiles grabbed his toiletries he mentally beat himself up and muttering curse words to himself. He couldn’t believe how quickly he got aroused by just the thought of Derek and him showering together, or the fact that he still was completely aroused despite him trying to lose it. Once he was ready he waited by the door until he heard someone close their door and the bathroom door down the hall open and shut as well. Waiting another minute just for good measure he headed down past Derek’s room towards the bathroom. When he got inside there was only one other person inside showering, so Stiles got in the stall next to who he assumed to be Derek. He was pretty sure it was Derek as he could smell the other guy, and it had that musky smell of Derek.

  
“Stiles is that you?”

 

“Yes” Stiles didn’t know what to say. He turned on the water and pressed up against the tiled wall that separated him and Derek. He knew that he couldn’t jack off without Derek smelling or hearing it despite that being the only solution he could think of for his problem. Not wanting to creep Derek out too much he started to actually shower and let his word vomit take over. “Are you aware that you growl in your sleep? Like not moan, not groan, not talk, you growl. Like a dog. It’s kind of hot.”  
  
“Um. I do? I’ve never been told that.”

 

Most silence. Stiles was washing at the speed of light so that maybe he could run to his room and jack off quickly before they had to go get breakfast or Scott get back from class which could be any minute now. Somehow Stiles was able to make himself only be semi hard, and not completely hard, which he hoped would help when Derek and he returned to their rooms. He heard the Derek’s shower stop and Stiles mimicked it, grabbing his towel and putting on the clean underwear he brought with him. When he pushed the shower curtain aside he was greeted by Derek standing an inch away from his face, towel over should and the same jockstrap he saw from early on. Derek pushed him back into the shower and closed the curtain again. Derek picked Stiles up and held him against the wall so that their heads were level, and began to tenderly kiss him as Stiles just hanged their limp, only being able to use his mouth to kiss Derek back. Derek let the boy slide down the wall and began kissing his neck. Stiles was in completely sensory overload and complete ecstasy. Derek’s breath was warm against his cold wet skin, and his scruff tickled and scrapped him. Before Derek did anything else they heard the door open and the voices of two of the guys that lived on their floor come in. Derek stopped abruptly with kind of upset Stiles, and once they heard two shower curtains close they both quietly got their things and left before they were found out. Once they were in the hall Stiles just started laughing.

 

“Oh my god, that was amazing. Why did you stop? Who cares if they see us, its college its normal isn’t it?”   
  
“Oh, I figured you were still in the closet kind of or something. And because we have somewhere to be soon.” Derek stopped by his door and gave Stiles a hug. “When you’re ready come knock on my door.” He opened the door and disappeared inside. Giddy with excitement Stiles ran to his room locking the door and crumpled to the floor from laughter. He just couldn’t believe how fast things were going, but how absolutely perfect it was. Even though they really hadn’t done anything it seemed like they had been together for forever, and it was everything he wanted.

  
“Okay Stiles focus change first, celebrate later.” When Stiles went to find some clean clothes he found that the clothes he had gotten the day before were all hanging up, and that his old clothes were gone. Stiles made a mental note to remember that Andrew had a worse sense of personal space than Stiles had himself. Stiles got dressed and knocked on Derek’s door. Stiles heard something unintelligible and then the door was kicked open. Derek was brushing his teeth and buttoning up his shirt at the same time.

 

“Gave mer ashcond.” Stiles didn’t really understand him, but he was pretty sure he said ‘give me a second’ so he nodded and pulled out his phone to tell everyone that he was on his way in a second and that Derek was coming. Almost immediately Lydia texted back ‘Okay leaving soon. Be ready to tell all!’ followed by Andrew texting ‘Dirty dirty boy! SPILL! Bryan is out of class so were on our way.’ Not wanting to ruin the fun of telling them everything in person with Derek present, and because he knew he would have to anyways he just didn’t reply.

  
“Okay let’s go.” Stiles followed Derek out of the dorm and headed towards the union when it hit Stiles that he may want to warn Derek what breakfast with Lydia Allison and Andrew entailed.

 

“Oh so um just so you know, this is usually just Andrew, Bryan, Lydia, Allison, and myself. So the topics are usually kind of um… girly? I don’t know how to put it but if you get bored or feel out of place just make up an excuse and we can leave it’s totally fine.”

 

Derek just laughed a little and said. “What I’m too butch to follow the conversation?”

 

Regretting that he said anything Andrew mentally face-palmed realizing that it could come off a little offensive. “No that’s not what I meant. Well, actually yes that is exactly what I meant. You’re kind of an actual guy, like mud trucks and guns guy. And well we kind of aren’t… sorry.”

“Stiles I came because I wanted to be with you. And I’m fairly confident I know exactly what you guys were going to be talking about when you invited me so I can deal with the awkwardness.”

  
Stiles slightly blushed.  Derek didn’t seem like the sweet or romantic type, he had his moments but he definitely was charming if nothing else. “Well what do you think we will be talking about?”

 

“Me. Or I should say us. Last night.”

 

“Ah yes, that is basically what we will be talking about.”

 

As Derek and Stiles turned the corner to the student union they saw Lydia and Allison talking outside. Allison was the first one to spot them and she yelled out to them.

  
“Stiles! Derek! Over here!” When they got closer she jumped and hugged Stiles, which took him by surprise. “I’m so glad you’re finally out of the closet! If only you could have waited a few more months!”

 

“Wait you know? I was so looking forward to telling you… who told you! Wait what do you mean by wait a few more months why would I do that?”

 

“Told me? Stiles you’re _really_ gay. We all always knew. Scott and I had a bet, I thought you wouldn’t come out till at least the 2 nd semester, Scott had first semester. Now I owe him $50.”

 

“You bet on my sexuality? I can’t tell if I should be offended or appreciate that you know me that well.” Stiles and Allison just laughed and Allison turned to Derek.

 

“Oh I haven’t really met you except for that little pizza party but welcome to the group!”

 Allison gave Derek a big hug, but the moment they touched Derek howled in pain and jumped back which scared Stiles and made Lydia jump, who was previously texting. Allison looked shocked, but also like she understood something that went way beyond Stiles. Derek quickly recovered from whatever hurt him, but seemed apprehensive to get close to Allison. Allison just smiled and kind of dismissed it “Sorry about that Derek, must have been some static electricity. Stiles why don’t you and Lydia go inside and find a bigger table for all of us since Derek will be here. I’ll wait outside with him for Andrew and Bryan.” Derek didn’t look like he liked the look of that, but Stiles didn’t see a problem with it they had to separate sometime buy Lydia spoke up before him.

 

“Alright common Stiles leave your man alone for 10 seconds. Andrew said they had to stop by the dorm real fast so they will be a few see you inside!” Lydia grabbed Stiles’ arm and dragged him inside.

 

~~~

 

Derek was scared out of his mind, he had just hugged a girl and felt the all too familiar sting of wolfsbane meaning she was probably an Argent. His heart was racing and he was ready to run as fast as he needed to and as far as he needed he could explain it to Stiles later. But the moment Stiles and Lydia were inside the union Allison spoke up first.  
  
“Look let’s get things clear first. Are you…?” She didn’t need to continue as there were other people nearby. He knew she meant werewolf.

 

“Yes.”

  
“Sorry I kind of guessed it when I heard your name was Derek, you look familiar. Your pack is from Beacon Hills right? I’m from there, well so is everyone but Andrew and Bryan, and that makes you a Hale. I don’t want any trouble, my father and I don’t take part in the family business anymore. What hurt you was my necklace, it’s a family heirloom and it has wolfsbane kind of built into it I wasn’t thinking when I hugged you sorry about that.”

 

Derek didn’t say anything back, just stared at her for a moment. He was terrified, he had run into the Argents before and it wasn’t pleasant. Luckily no one in his pack had been killed by them, but that doesn’t mean they haven’t been shot at. He wasn’t sure if he should trust her or not, but he did remember an Allison in the Beacon Hills Argent group. The majority of them left a few years ago but he knew that a father and daughter stayed after the mother was killed a long time ago. Derek finally spoke when he remembered something he didn’t enjoy remembering.

  
“Was Kate Argent your sister?” The memories of Kate tormented Derek for years, and if this girl was anything like her that meant there was no trust he could ever have for her.

 

“No, she was my Aunt. I figured you were that Hale so I didn’t want to mention it. Her death wasn’t you fault, and to be honest I think she deserved it. She was part of the reason me and my father swore to never hunt again, we never wanted to become like her.”   
  
It was unsettling that they were indeed related, but her answer was at least somewhat appeasing. “Fine.” They just stood there in silence waiting, Allison smiling and Derek wearing his usual scowl. Actually when Derek thought about it a little he really hadn’t scowled since meeting Stiles. It wasn’t long before Andrew and Bryan walked up.

 

“Hey boys! Everyone is inside waiting for us! Let’s go I’m starving!”

All four of them made their way into the union and found Lydia and Stiles at a table inside pretty fast. As they all eventually found food on their own at came back to the table everyone started talking about things basically at once leaving Derek completely lost. He simply ate his food as people tossed names of people he didn’t know about topics he didn’t really like, but he was sitting next to Stiles so he didn’t really mind. He just ate his breakfast and acted like he was entertained. Bryan was the first one to actually talk directly to him.  
  
“Not the type of person to follow celebrities and TV shows I take it?” Derek hadn’t really noticed but it seemed like Bryan was also a plus one, only really there because Andrew was.

 

“No. I don’t really know what they’re talking about really.”

 

Bryan just chuckled to himself as everyone continued to talk. “It’s okay, I only really come because of Andrew. It’s not shame to want to come to be with Stiles.”

  
Apparently this actually got people’s attention as Andrew protested. “Oh common you LOVE The Vampire Diaries!” This got a laugh from everyone as Bryan shyly admitted he found it interesting sometimes.

 

Stiles poked Derek and asked “So you come just because you want to be with me more?”   
  
“I already told you that, it is the only reason I wanted to come.” Everyone but Lydia awed, and Lydia groaned.   
  
“Oh just get it on already!”   
  
Stiles rolled his eyes at her. “Who said we haven’t? I sure haven’t told you anything.”

  
Andrew gasped. “Oh that’s right! You nasty boys haven’t told us anything. Okay story time, tell all. Beginning to end. Go.”

 

Everyone got dead silent as Stiles began to recant his viewpoint of how Derek asked him out and their date. Everyone, seemed to be in disbelief that Derek got them a private table at a 5 star restaurant. And Alison was pleased that Stiles made Derek go to where she and Scott found the fireflies. Lydia was disgusted at how romantic and fairytale-esque everything was, but just smiled and begged Stiles to continue. Derek loved hearing Stiles’ point of view on how he enjoyed everything, so when Stiles finished and everyone clapped he grabbed him by the face and kissed him in front of everyone, which everyone replied with variations of “gross!” or “disgusting!” but just laughed and watched. When they were finished eating everyone had class to get to so everyone but Derek, Bryan, Andrew, and Stiles left to go to class. Derek and Stiles needed to get their backpacks, and Bryan and Andrew were done for a few hours so they walked back to the dorm together. Stiles spent most of the time talking to Andrew about a TV show, where Bryan and Derek just walked next to their respective boyfriends in silence. Derek had to get to class so he walked Stiles to his dorm door and they hugged goodbye and Stiles went inside and closed the door. Derek got about half way down the hall when Andrew called his name.

 

“Derek can you come here for a second I’ve got something to ask you. Promise not to hurt you this time!”

 

A shiver went down Derek’s spine, knowing that he probably didn’t have a choice he followed them into their room where the door shut it self when they got in. Bryan laid back against his bed and Bryan sat next to him motioning for Derek to sit across from them in a chair.

“Fantastic. Do you remember your little chat with Bryan the other day before your date?” Still on edge Derek simply nodded a reply. “Well you see in the past 24 hours 4 other supernatural creatures have come in a 10 mile radius of this school, all of which are what you could call ‘rare’ in their own rights but one has us conserved. Tell me, how much do you know about vampires?”

 

Derek was surprised that he was completely not surprised that this was the topic of conversation. “Nothing from the real world, just what I know from movies and books. Figured they weren’t real.”

 

Andrew just rolled his eyes. “Their real, but they’re not really like what humans believe them to be like. But the person that we are worried about is basically a vampire from movies. It’s called a dhamphiri, it’s the creature that makes a vampire and it’s incredibly dangerous to humans. Unlike in the movies _any_ bodily liquid that comes in contact with a human skin is poisonous, killing them with in minutes. When night falls they will come back as a vampire, completely loyal to the dhamphiri. The new vampire will kill anything in its path unless commanded not to, and anything killed by it will also come back as a vampire. Unless of course it was smart enough to use a weapon, but vampires are basically like zombies and incredibly dumb, except when you cut off an arm the arm actually dies. There are less than 10 dhamphiri left alive today as they were basically hunted to extinction since one is enough to destroy and entire city.”

 

“What does this have to do with me, I have class soon.”

 

“Oh don’t worry your class is canceled your professor is sick anyways---“

  
Derek was shocked that Andrew would get his professor sick just because he wanted to talk to Derek. “You got my professor sick? How could you?”

 

“What? Are you stupid? I have the same professor as you, she wasn’t there today. Check your email I’m sure you got the email from here.”

Derek whipped out his phone and went to his email, where the newest email was indeed from 8am saying that class was canceled for the day. Feeling like an ass Derek mumbled sorry, which made Bryan chuckle and Andrew just roll his eyes and keep going.

 

“ANYWAYS, as a supernatural creature a dhamphiri wouldn’t have an effect on you. We don’t want to fully expose ourselves yet and we would like you to come with us so we can play off being werewolves if nothing else. The dhamphiri signed in as the name Jack White at the Drury Inn, we would like to go ‘welcome’ him to the neighborhood and threaten to kill him if he turns anyone into a vampire.” Derek’s jaw dropped at that last remark, he knew Andrew was a little crazy but that was just down right cold blooded. “What? If you kill one they lose their immortality and become human. Jesus what do you think I am insane?”   
  
Derek shook his head trying. “Fine, I guess if I don’t have class we can go now.”

 

“Fantastic!”

  
The door swung itself open not even surprising Derek this time and he followed Bryan and Andrew out of the dorm. ‘Great, I’m going to go meet my first dhamphiri, fantastic.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for updating late :( it's finals week this week and next and i'm crazy busy. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before. So i just decided i would. Their is going to be a lot of fluff. But the basics are.
> 
> -No hale fire, the hales are all still alive. Uncle isn't crazy.  
> -Scott isn't a werewolf  
> -And their all in college together.


End file.
